The present invention relates to a therapeutic sauna bed system for providing light therapy to a user, by choosing a variety of colors of light for relaxation and other benefits.
The therapeutic benefits of utilizing light, as well as other relaxation techniques, including music, aroma, and vibration of the body has been known. Medical evidence indicates that health of people may be affected by exposure to light. A condition that is known as Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD) has been recognized to induce more or less a depressive condition in persons on a periodic recurrence. These depression periods tend to occur during seasonal periods of low level and/or short duration of light.
Light therapy involves exposure to light for a regulated period of time which induces a feeling of well being. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,007 shows a personal integrating sphere that uses an illuminator that can be controlled for varying light sequences. It has also been found that a sense of well being can be induced by utilizing a vibrating type bed that is provided with heat, aroma, and music or pleasing sound and combining these conditions with light provides greater benefit than any of the treatments alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,070 shows a relaxation and refreshment apparatus that has a hood utilized on a chair for providing sound and other stimuli, including vibration and illumination of the interior of the hood.
A personal sauna bed that provides vibration, heat, and sound therapy is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,809. Combining light treatment for a person relaxed in such a sauna enhances enjoyment and benefits.